


take a page out of my book

by desitonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Past PepperTony, Past TyTony, Rule 63, This is just indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: in which Toni seduces James through erotic novels





	take a page out of my book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/gifts).

The bell above the door jingles, and Toni looks up from the book she's reading.

The man standing near the door is gorgeous; crystal blue eyes, clearly well built and hair that's loosely tied at the nape of his neck.

He's gorgeous, but thats not what Toni notices (much anyway),

The first thing Toni notices, is the tension in his neck. He's holding himself taunt like a string; as if his flight or fight's been triggered and he's not sure which he's leaning towards.

Pushing her glasses up, Toni slips out from behind the counter and gives the man her most non-threatening smile, "Hi! Welcome to _Stark Scrolls, _how can I help?"

The man's eyes flick to her, assessing but he says nothing.

There's a couple of beats where Tony rocks back and forth on her heels; before the silence becomes too much and she tries again, "Are you looking for something specific? Action, comedy, maybe some romance to keep you company at night?"

The man flushes, but says nothing. There's a slight slump in his shoulders though, so Tony thinks she's getting through.

"We've got all sorts of romances, but if you come this way- I can show you the truly racy ones. We cover them in newspaper because their patrons seem ashamed of carrying them out in public."

She starts walking slowly, smiling when the man follows her, "See me- I read them unabashedly at the counter while I'm passing time. No point in pretending like I'm not right?"

They reach the book counter that Toni's looking for, and she starts rifling through books, "I'll give you a couple of my favourites; and you can tell me which ones you like."

She holds up the first cover, "We've got this brilliant lesbian pirate romance, which I tried to continuously get my previous girlfriend to roleplay," she grimaces, "I think you can guess why it ended."

He dutifully takes the book, but his eyes don't leave her. He still says nothing, and well, Rhodey always like to tell Toni that she's obsessed with the sound of her own voice anyway.

"Now this," she says- passing over a thin book with a black cover, "this was an absolute hit with Ty. Ty's another one of my exes by the way."

She flips through the book, until she finds what she's looking for, "This part particularly was a fan favourite," she winks at him, "tried and tested; and I definitely approve."

He tilts his head at her, but doesn't say anything. Toni pulls at the third book, but he doesn't take it- and after a couple of seconds she puts it back and claps her hands.

"Right so I think you're all set!" she takes the books from him gingerly, "I'll just uh- go to the counter and ring you up?"

/

He's back a couple of days later, in a leather jacket that looks like its seen better days but fits him like a glove.

Because Toni has no boundaries, she wiggles her eyebrows at him, "I take it you enjoyed your reading."

She leans forward conspiratorially, "Tell me, which did you like better?"

"Was it the lesbian pirates? Its generally the lesbian pirates."

She's out of the counter and almost towards the book section when she hears him say, "Can you - can you really bend like that?"

She turns around so she's facing him, "He speaks!"

"I'm Toni, I'm uh- not sure that I said that the last time you visited."

"He shakes his head, "you didn't. I'm James," he holds up a book, "can you- can you really bend like that?"

Toni moves closer to see the cover, grinning smugly when she realises what he's talking about.

There's a slight tinge of red on his cheeks, so she's pretty impressed he had the balls to ask.

Plus, he's hot, which is why she takes a chance and says, "Maybe if you play your cards right you'll figure out."

/

James is a frequent visitor after that.

He doesn't always get the harlequin romances, but he's clearly a fan.

Every visit that James musters up the courage to speak to her, she takes it as a win.

"Are there um," she watches as he works around his throat, "are there any more of these that you've uh, personally tested?"

He says the last bit softly, like he's embarrassed to be asking her; so she takes pity on him and reaches of one of her favourites.

"This," she says, clapping the book lightly, "makes 50 shades look mild. I've haven't done all of it, mind you- but it definitely kept college interesting."

He looks at the cover curiously and flushes beet red, looking up at her with wild eyes.

"I don't uh," James stutters, "I don't wanna hurt you."

When he's particularly flushed, James has a brooklyn twang that comes out. Toni's particularly fond of it.

"I'll find something else," she says, pushing it back in, "but fair warning - I enjoy a bit of pain."

James is red the entire way back to the counter, but he comes in again the next day so Toni thinks she's doing okay.

/

The problem is, that initially Toni gave him the books to watch him blush, and because it seemed to get a reaction out of him.

Then she went and got feelings for him, like a dumbass.

And now its a struggle to hand him books without vividly thinking of her and James in the place of the nameless protagonists.

He still comes in every few days, and she's had to place an order for more books- but it's been six months and he doesn't seem any more interested than he was in the beginning.

Toni on the other hand, is about 2 steps away from setting up a pinterest board for their wedding.

Its hopelessly pathetic, which is why when she sees him coming down the street she does the mature thing and forces Rhodey, who's visiting her on his leave to take over while she ducks behind the counter.

"Wha - Toni!" Rhodey hisses as she pushes his legs off the counter and ducks down; but there's not much he can do because the bell has chimed and that means that James is here.

"Stark Scrolls how may I help you?" Rhodey says with possibly the fakest smile Toni's ever seen; but she stuffs her fist in her mouth and focuses on staying quiet.

"There's um- " James hesitates, "there's usually a girl behind the counter? Toni?"

"She's just stepped out on her break I'm afraid," Rhodey says after Toni pinches his leg, wincing, "but is there anything I can do for you Mr -?"

"Barnes. James Barnes. This is uh, this is just fucking great."

Something's pushed on the table, and Rhodey starts kicking her but Toni just pulls at his leg hair and he stops.

"Is everything alright Mr Barnes?" Rhodey says, and even from her odd angle Toni can see the glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something.

"Yeah its just, you probably don't wanna hear it but I really like her, the girl."

"Toni," Rhodey prompts; and her eyes go wide.

"Yeah Toni," James chuckles, "and I had this whole plan to ask her out and thats what the flowers were for - "

"You got me flowers?" Toni stands up so quickly that she hits her head on the counter, "Ow fuck!"

She rubs her head gingerly, "You got me flowers?"

James is just looking at her, gaping and Toni's cheeks flame.

Rhodey, because he's the best person in the whole world steps in, "As you can see, Toni is back from her break, which is my queue to take mine," he taps her on the shoulder lightly, "I'll be just outside Tones."

"Why were you uh-" James starts once Rhodey leaves, "why were you behind the counter?"

"Its a long story," Toni says; looking down to see a bouquet on the counter.

She points at it, "Those are for me?"

James rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah. I had this whole speech prepared and I was gonna give you the flowers and ask you to dinn -"

"Yes!" Toni says way too loudly, before sheepishly lowering her voice, "to dinner, yes."

James smiles at that, "I've haven't gotten around to asking you yet."

"Well, when you do, I'll say yes."

"Thats good to know."

There's a beat and then James gestures to the door behind him, "So you and that guy? Nothing there?"

Toni just stares at James, who adds helpfully, "the black guy who just walked out?"

"Me and Rhodey? No nope never."

"We're just friends."

James nods, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Good to know."

He looks pretty fucking cute, standing here in a henley and jeans; shyly looking at her.

Which is why Toni leans up; hooks her fingers into the collar of his henley- and _tugs._

He follows instantly, and she has to get on her toes to make the last couple of inches and press her lips to his, running her tongue against his bottom lip until he sighs and opens his mouth.

His hands leave his pockets to cup her face, and her free hand cradles his jaw.

"So," he whispers when they break for air, "shall i pick you up at six? When do you get off?"

"Oh I own this store," Toni says; leaning back and chuckling when he follows, "I can close up right now."

"Now's good,"James says and pulls her back in for another kiss.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/187436639597/take-a-page-out-of-my-book)   
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)   



End file.
